In addition, this known paying parking management system is not compatible with the existing payment systems, such as the fleets of ticket machines issuing a parking ticket to be placed behind the vehicle windscreen or supplying a listing of the parking space numbers or registration numbers of the parked vehicles entered in the ticket machines by the users. The result is either a loss of information or the need to use more sophisticated software if financial or statistical reports are to be produced for the whole system.
Lastly, if the user forgets to indicate his departure to the server, the parking time continues to run, resulting inevitably in disputed bills.
Thus, the technical problem to be solved by the present invention is to propose a vehicle paying parking management system, using at least one ticket machine connected to a parking server, a method which would enable the means of mobile telephony to be applied to the field of paying parking without, however, presenting the disadvantages mentioned above.